1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sensor systems, and, in particular, to imaging systems with direct eye viewing.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional imaging systems are used for vision enhancement, e.g. vision enhancement in low light conditions. Imaging systems, such as those in handheld devices, typically have a single sensor configured to generate an image based off of a single spectral band from a single field of view. When it is desired to generate an image from multiple spectral bands, or have direct eye viewing, multiple sensors paired with respective apertures, and displays may be required to capture each desired spectral band, which can present challenges. This can be challenging in applications where compactness is important. In addition, multiple-aperture systems pose imaging and post-processing challenges due to parallax issues.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that allow for improved imaging systems and vision enhancement. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.